phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:173.89.22.6
Your edit to the Holly page and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. Before you make more edits, please take a look at our FAQ, Manual of Style, and other help pages to help you make productive edits. If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "' '" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and questions, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there by clicking on the Signature button, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. Please do not create new articles to leave personal greetings or comments. Greetings and comments belong in Forums and Talk/Discussion pages. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. We do encourage you to register for an account since it will give you some features not available to anonymous users. You also get better credit for what you contribute. Please note that you must be 13 years or older in order to for an account. (See Membership for details.) Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RRabbit42 (Talk) 22:47, July 11, 2011 :''Note: This is an automated message. Please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Rihanna in School Do not make fake episodes. Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 22:04, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Adding false information Continued Nonsense Michael.F 00:09, August 6, 2011 (UTC) You have spent a lot of time changing official premiere dates on episodes and creating fake premiere dates. If you continue adding false information, you will be blocked from editing this wiki. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:24, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Continued adding false information Since you are continuing to add false information, you are now blocked from editing for 1 week. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:32, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Keep adding false information Continued adding false information False Episode or Song Pleazse do not make fake pages like Give What it Happy. If you feel the need to make fanfiction, I ask you kindly to take it to our fanon wiki: http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. Thank you. CandaceFan I just want the truth known! So I call my mom on the phone! Blocked for one month Because you have continued to add false information, you are blocked from editing this wiki for a month. The blocks will get substantially longer if you continue. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:02, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Blocked for three months Now blocked for three months for continuing to add false information. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:07, October 4, 2011 (UTC)